


Of Hot Dogs and Bonding

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Coop spend the 4th of July at the Hudson-Hummel’s. (AKA Fourth of July fic that I'm posting almost a month later whoops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hot Dogs and Bonding

Blaine didn’t know what to expect when Cooper, who was visiting for the week, had agreed to go to the Hudson-Hummel’s for the Fourth of July without a single argument about their usual ‘traditions’.

On the drive over, he kept sneaking glances over at his brother, who was fiddling with the radio and blathering on about some new role he wanted to audition for (who seemed like kind of a womanizing jerk in Blaine’s opinion).

“Hey, Blainey, why are you so tense?” Cooper suddenly asked. “You’d think you’re headed to your execution or something, not to your boyfriend’s for the Fourth of July.”

Blaine threw him an exasperated glare, and focused back on the road. “I’m trying to drive, Coop. And I thought you agreed not to call me ‘Blainey’ anymore.”

“Nah, don’t remember that. But you don’t need to focus that hard on the street, relax a little.” Cooper urged.

“Says the guy who crashed the car into Mrs. Arnold’s curb and then sped off.” Blaine muttered. Cooper gasped.

“You swore never to speak of it!”

“No, I swore to not tell mom and dad.”

“Jerk.”

“Don’t call me Blainey. And remember you promised to behave yourself in front of Kurt’s parents. I have more stories, you know.” Blaine said, triumphantly.

“…I don’t know if I’m more impressed or betrayed,” Cooper sighed.

“Both. Both is good.” Blaine hummed, turning into the Hudson-Hummel’s driveway.

Kurt answered the door, beaming brightly at Blaine and taking the Tupperware container away from him before kissing him on the cheek.

“I thought I told you that you didn’t need to bring anything.” Kurt laughed, leading the brothers into the kitchen.

“I know, but I felt bad because I was bringing Coop, and he eats as much as Finn.” Blaine told Kurt, grinning.

“Liar!” Cooper protested as Kurt began laughing. “Kurt, don’t listen to a word he says, he’s a liar!”

“What’s goin’ on in here?” Burt asked, and Blaine looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at the three with a puzzled look on his face.

“Nothing, dad!” Kurt giggled. “Blaine and Cooper brought food, by the way.”

“Oh, good, that’ll make Finn happy. He’s already finished off a quarter of the hot dogs and started on the burgers.” Burt said, sending Blaine and Kurt into peals of laughter yet again.

“Mr. Hummel, I presume?” Cooper asked, smiling in that way he did when he was trying to charm someone into liking him.

“Yep, and you must be Blaine’s famous brother. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Burt told him, sticking out his hand to shake with Cooper. “Any idea what’s wrong with those two?”

“Not a clue.” Cooper lied.

*

“I wonder who can eat more, my brother or yours?” Kurt mused, watching the two chatter excitedly about sports scores as they ate.

“That’d be something to see.” Blaine agreed, laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“What would be something to see?” Finn asked, his voice muffled as he chewed.

“Nothin’.” Blaine mumbled.

“Blaaaaaaaaaaainey.” Cooper whined.

“It really is nothing,” Kurt huffed. “Just wondering which of you can eat more.”

Both Cooper and Finn shared an excited look, and Kurt, Blaine, Carole, and Burt all groaned.

“Burt, can we-” Finn started to ask.

“Clean up after yourselves, and fine.”

Both were up and starting on preparations before Burt had finished speaking.

*

The contest had ended in a tie, and Cooper and Finn had long ago fallen asleep in the grass as they all waited for the fireworks to start.

“Just think, this time next year, we’ll probably both be living in New York.” Kurt hummed, looking up at the sky with a sad smile on his face.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him, smiling as he pulled away. “I can’t wait. That city isn’t going to know what hit them.”

“But what if-”

“Shh, no ‘what if’s. We’re going to get there, no matter what.” Blaine said, reassuringly, before leaning in for another kiss.

“Boys, you do remember that we’re all right here, right?” Carole asked, teasingly. Blaine pulled away, both his and Kurt’s faces red.

“Wish they weren’t.” Kurt muttered. Blaine snickered and settled back down to watch the fireworks, curled up into Kurt’s side.


End file.
